Princess
by RandomlyYours
Summary: Don’t want her to go the way all of them have, don’t want her to go insane, fully and totally because that’s what you do, if you kill someone.


**A/N** - Dark, depressing and dreary. I like it!  
**Disclaimer**: (Insert witty disclaimer here)  
**Pairings**: Team 7/Sakura, Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Many  
**Summary**: Don't want her to go the way all of them have, don't want her to go insane, fully and totally because that's what you do, if you kill someone.  
**Rating**: T for allusions to blood and sex

------------

They don't want her to cry, you see.

All three of them don't want to see their little princess cry, don't want to see her lose what she has, don't want her to go the way all of them have, don't want her to go insane, fully and totally because thats what you do, if you kill someone.

Sakura's not ready for that, and she never will be able to.

They call him a sun, him a moon and compare him to the stars. She's the princess that they all cater too, their universe and the only thing that keeps them from being seen and identified as insane. They can cover it up if she's around.

Sakura smiles and acts tough but she's never really killed, she's only ever healed and that's ok, its ok because they don't want the rusty color of dried blood to stick to the back of her eyes, so Sakura can close them and sleep without crying, in hopes that the stain will get off or at least appear as one color, not a sickly attempt at red that all dried blood turns to, and never want her to see the peoples faces, dead, along with the blood.

Naruto killed an old man, that was his first 'job' that involved him thrusting a kunai into the sleeping mans heart so that his well-paying son could inherit soon instead of in a year or two or however long it took the disease the old man had to kill him.

Naruto likes to think that the man had been a blackmailer, a killer and so many other dirty things when he was younger, but all he can see when he falls unconscious due to a blow to his head is a man who didn't even know where he was let alone what he had done in his past.

Sasuke killed a little kid, an eight year old a week or two after he came into Orochimaru's service. It was a show of loyalty and the little boy had just stared at him with his naive and perfect grey eyes in perfect understanding, his tears dried on his cheeks and a quivering bottom lip that his mother would never kiss again.

Sasuke can't excuse that and he doesn't even bother to try because he knows if he does, it makes him not only a liar but a poor one because the little boy didn't have a weapon, wasn't related to anyone evil and wasn't a threat and wouldn't be, ever.

Kakashi first killed on a mission, when he and his teammates were surrounded by enemies, other killers like them who weren't saints and had a lifetimes and a half of sins. Kakashi wonders if his teammates would stare at the ceiling in horror, staring at the hands that held a weapon if they were alive or wherever Rin is.

Kakashi tries to tell himself he killed to protect himself and those who are precious but he can't help but think if he had never become a ninja then he didn't need to protect himself and he knew the being a ninja meant you got blood on your hands.

Sakura hasn't killed and hopefully may not. Whenever she goes in for the kill, Naruto or Kakashi or now that he's back, Sasuke will sweep in, in her place and she'll yell at them for putting themselves in unneeded danger but they'll either grin, shrug or ignore her, depending on her nature.

Sakura hasn't smelt the deep, musky scents of sex that linger in Naruto's or Sasuke's apartment at night, doesn't taste the slight metallic tinge left in the air and doesn't understand that sex doesn't always have relationship or a normal type of love.

Kakashi doesn't explain to Sakura were he goes at the nights when he's around a town, hides the marks left by the handsome and beautiful men and women who benefit from his business. The marks are never on his face because he doesn't take the mask off.

Sakura is like her hair color, pink.

She's trained to kill, trained to be a soldier and if need be she'll turn into one instantly but her sun, her moon and her stars won't let her because they don't want her going insane. That's blood, that's what red is.

But she's still innocent, still so perfect compared to them that they don't want her to lose the pink-ness that she is.

They're scared, you see.

They don't want to go completely insane because they know that is what will happen as soon as Sakura goes insane, because they'll lose whatever hope they had in the world.

----------

**A/N** - A little drabble thing I had in my mind. Written in five minutes and I hope it doesn't suck!


End file.
